Blubbers Baleen
Blubbers Baleen is the wise whale of the sea and the only publisher in the open ocean who sells waterproof books. Blubbers books are made of the finest seaweed and varnish, binded with fallen netting from boats and whale saliva. Many sea dwellers refer to Blubbers as the official unofficially officiated Educator of the sea. This is because Blubbers is the only teacher in the deep sea, the only publisher and the only writer. Needless to say, it is not a saturated market. 'Origin Story' Before Blubbers became a wise old whale that sells books and recites long overly complicated poetry, Blubbers was a tiny calf that stole krill from other pods. Blubbers' kleptomania and greed nearly held Blubbers back a year in school (they taught via echolocation without books), and Blubbers was close to not graduating. When one of Anthony's books fell into the sea, however, Blubbers was enchanted. Reading was the turning point for Blubbers, but much to the whale's disappointment, the book that fell into the sea slowly disintergrated due to it being made of thin mushed up wood. Blubbers approached Anthony to obtain more books, but the same process repeated itself. When Blubbers grew up and graduated from school, Blubbers critiqued Anthony's book selling, stating that books for sea life should last underwater and should not be so scarce. However Anthony was only interested in book profits, which funded his alien research. Then Blubbers began Blubbers Books. And the rest was history. 'Controversy' Blubbers Baleen has been loved by the sea world for its contribution to marine education, but came under fire when Blubbers made several statements about migrating to the shores. "Our words and books are limited in the sea. All marine life should migrate to the land and join land dwellers in their progressive education." Blubbers suggested that all marine life attach should attach fish bowls filled with sea water to their heads or wherever it is they breathe from, and join Blubbers' movement to the land. Many sea dwellers disagreed and Blubbers lost many supporters from those statements. Land dwellers have also been reported to oppose Blubbers' proposition; some worry that larger sea animals such as Blubbers would cause road blocks and increase overpopulation. Blubbers has been reported to find land dwellers' statements "offensive to whales" as "this is our natural size and elephants are not that much smaller". However, some marine life have stayed by Blubbers' side, following Blubbers in this radical movement. 'Appearance' Blubbers is a very large whale with many barnacles. Blubbers also dons a monocle and a tophat, and a pipe that doesn't work as whales are always underwater. Trivia Blubbers has been observed to be close friends with Niles the Gloster Canary. Sea paparazzi have reported Blubbers advising Niles to "not worry about his probably premature balding as looks are temporary and so is life". Niles was said to look more worried after that statement. Blubbers only recently revealed that whale saliva is used as one of the binding properties for Blubbers Books. Some readers were put off by this. Blubbers has stated that krill is good, but in moderation. It used to be Blubbers' akrilles heel and Blubbers has given talks to young whale calves about the dangers of krill kleptomania and overeating.Category:Non-Canon Category:Merchant